


Sisterly Love

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, F/F, French Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After a woman pays her respects to her dead father, she gos to her sister's house that is having a rough time in life and has been struggling to get her to talk, then she finds her masterbating in her room, making her horny and wish to help her out with her masterbation, but was denied. Once the woman finally gets her sister to talk about what was going on, she finds out she was angry because      the worst possible thing in the world happened to her. Once she tries to leave the house with her sister's car to go confront a liar, her sister calls her as she thought she was stealing her car, but when the woman told her sister what she was doing, she nods in understanding and says she is wanting to get frisky now.





	Sisterly Love

“Hay sis, want to come pay your respects to dad today?” I asked Kay, my sister.

“Not really.” She said. “You're the one that likes dad, not me.”

“I still don't know why you hate him so much.” I said.

“And I’m still not going to tell.” She said. “Let’s just say I know the real reason he’s dead.”

“He died in a car accident.” I said.

“That’s what mom wants you to believe.” She said. “Now go do your thing, I’m going to make my last payment on my home.”

“Can I come over again?” I asked.

“You need to start paying rent if your going to keep spending the night with me.” She said as she got in her car.

“How much?” I asked, making her look at me in confusion.

“What’s wrong with your house?” She asked.

I stared at her as I didn't want to tell her the bad news that would make her mood worse, then I walked away.

“Whatever.” She said and closed the door. “It’s seems we both have secrets now.”

I stared at her as she drove away, making me sigh as I started to walk to the cemetery. Once I got there, I walked to my dad’s grave and stared at his headstone.

“What did you do to make her so angry dad?” I asked.

A crinkle of a bag filled the air, making me look to it to see a man stumbling around as he drank a bottle of whiskey.

“Sir please be more respectful to the dead and stop stumbling around all over them.” I said.

“That’s what I keep telling him.” A cop said and grabbed him, then put some handcuffs on him. “I think a night in a cell to sober up is in order.”

“I agree.” I said.

I looked back to my dad’s headstone, then took a deep breath as I started to walk to Kay’s home. Once I was halfway there, I stopped at a coffee shop.

“Large mocha extra whipped cream.” I said.

“One large mocha extra whip coming up.” The man said as he got to work, then he gave me the cup as he finished. “Four greens and forty-five chips my cute customer.”

I smiled as he was sure in a good mood today, then I gave him a five and walked away.

“Ma’am your change.” The man said

“Keep it.” I said as I walked to my sister’s house.

Once I got to her house, she was home already. I opened the door and walked in, then when to her room. Once I got to the door, I heard soft moaning from Kay, making me smile. I opened the door ajar and sighed as my sister wasn't having sex with a boy as I hoped, but with her toy instead. I walked in and smiled as I saw pure pleasure on her face. I placed the cup on her night stand next to her keys, then I stared at her as she massaged her clit with her egg vibrator inside her that was tied to the bed for some reason. I saw she was so horny that she didn't even bother to take off her dress and her panties were only halfway down. My body started to heat up in arousal, making me bite my lower lip as I reached down to her slit and gave it a rub. Kay opened her eyes as she screamed. I stared at her as I wasn’t expecting that kind of response.

“What are you doing?” She asked calmly as she pulled the toy out of her with slick juices all over it.

“I’m trying to help.” I said with a nervous smile.

“I thought you were straight.” She said.

“I wouldn’t know really.” I said. “Let’s say I'm bi-curious. What made you this horny anyways. I never seen you used this toy in years.”

She stared at me for a split second.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She said.

“Fine, can we continue?” I asked.

“You don't want me.” She said as I saw slight depression on her face. “You don't want to mess up your life going incest like I did.”

I stared at her in confusion.

“You never had sex with me.” I said.

“Incest isn't just siblings.” She said.

I stared at her in shock.

“Who did you have sex with?” I asked. “Mom would never do that to you and you hate dad so you wouldn’t do that.”

“I don't want to talk about it.” She said. “Thanks for ruining the moment.”

I stared at her in worry as I watch her untie the toy and wiped it off as she pulled her panties up. Once her panties were on, she put her toy in her nightstand, then I saw a hint of a smile as she saw the mocha.

“That’s yours if you want it.” I said.

She looked at me, then sighed and got under the covers as she laid down. I sighed and looked at her toy.

“Can I use your toy now that you made me horny.” I asked.

“Go ahead.” She said with a sigh. “Just don't let it get lost in you like I did. It was a bitch for me to get it out.”

“How in the world did you do that?” I asked with a giggle. “The string is supposed prevent that.”

“I don't want to talk about it.” She said and flipped over so she wasn’t staring at me.

I stared at her as her depression was making me want to comfort her at all cost. I took a deep breath as i took off my dress, then slip under the covers with my panties on just in case she flips.

“Talk to me please.” I said.

“No.” She said.

“Why?” I asked. “It’s almost like you hate me or you're angry at me. Is it my fault you're upset.”

“No, I would never hate you, it just that...” My sister started to say as she look to me, but stopped as she glanced at my breasts, then back to the wall. “Get dressed if you going to get under the covers with me.”

“No, there is only two ways you're going to get me dressed.” I said. “You having sex with me or tell me who you had sex with.”

I heard a shuddering exhale from Kay, making me climbed over her and stared her in the face with worry. I saw she was now nervous.

“What’s wrong?” I asked. “I never heard you take a breath like that since you saw dad come home in a rage before his death.”

“It’s the options you gave me.” Kay said. “I’m not talking.”

“Fine, then we can do option one.” I said.

I ran my fingers along her waist, then down her pelvis, just as she grab my hand with a death grip, making pain shoot through it as I heard her gasping for air. I looked at her and saw terror in her face, making me stare at her in worry.

“Oh God, you were raped.” I whined. “Please tell me.”

She looked at me, then took a deep breath.

“I made a mistake of pushing the egg vibrator string side in first, then I couldn't get it out and I had dad get it out for me, but that's when he decided to rape me.” SHe said quickly. “Dad died from an overdose and he was high when he raped me. Now leave me alone”

I stared at her in disbelief, then I got out of bed and got dressed. Once dressed, I looked at my sister as I saw her shaking from crying silently, making me kiss her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for making you tell." I said. "You will never see me again if that's what you wish. I will still love you if you don't wish to see me. Is that what you wish?"

Kay didn't answer, making me sigh as I stood up, then grabbed her car key as I walked to her car. Once I got in I put the key in the car as my phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was Kay, making me put it to my ear.

“Don't fucking dare steal my car.” My sister growled, making me stare out in shock as she never swore at me or thought I would steal from her.

I looked at her window and saw her staring at me with rage.

“I’m not.” I whined in fear. “Mom has some explaining to do and I was going to borrow it like you always let me do.”

She sigh as guilt filled her face.

“Please come back in and have the first option with me.” She said.

“I don't want it if you think I want to rape you.” I said.

“I know you don’t and I think I want to go lesbian because of dad.” She said. “Please come in and have sex with me.”

I stared at her and saw her hung up, then started to undress. I sighed and got out of the car, then walked to her room, once I got there she came around the corner and started to kiss me like there is no tomorrow.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, I want to make sure you not doing this in fear.” I said.

“I’m not.” She said as she looked at me in the eyes. “I actually like your body and kinda wish I was as fit as you.”

I looked at her D size cup and flat belly.

“I could say the same for you.” I said with a smile. “My C’s are too small for my liking.”

She smiled and hugged me.

“You the first person that said that to me.” She said as she grabbed my crotch and started to rub my clit, making me grunt. “Please have sex with me.”

“Okay, I will.” I said with a smile. “Can you tell me why you don't want me to go to mom?”

“Because she’s sleeping with another druggie and I don't want you to suffer the same fate as me.” She said.

I sighed as she pulled me to her bed as she started to kiss me again while she continued to rub me. Once she got to the bed she grabbed my dress and took it off, then reached into my panties as she ran her finger along my slit. She stopped as she stare at me in worry.

“What am I doing?” She asked. “Now, I'm raping you?”

“No your not.” I said. “I’m the one that almost raped you. I want this, I just hope you really do too before you continue.”

She stared at me, then grabbed my hand and placed it on her slit

“Prove that you want this and wasn't just trying to get me to talk.” She said.

I smiled and started to rub her clit.

“You think I'm that perfect that you don't hesitate to do it?” She asked with a smile.

“I looked up to you all my life big sis.” I said. “Your bigger and better than me on everything.”

“You’re better than me on not getting raped and take it out on my only sister that really truly cares about me like I wanted a boy to.”

“So get a boyfriend and say no to me?” I said and pulled my hand away.

“Fuck that.” She said. “I want a woman.”

I giggled, then she pulled down my panties, making me stare at her in the eyes as she stared at my slit hungrily. I felt her push three of her fingers in me, making me yelp out as I felt a sharp pain, then her face fill with panic as she looked at me.

“You never had sex before?” She yelped. “What happen to that boyfriend that was sharing his house?”

“He dumped me.” I said. “Now I’m on the streets.”

“So that's why you didn't hesitate to want to fork up cash.” She said with a sigh, then wiped my blood off with a washcloth. “You can stay as long as you like free of charge.”

“No, I want to help.” I said.

“You're doing enough for me being my sex partner.” She said. “A cherry isn’t some worthless thing to be taken.”

“I wanted you to take it.” I said.

“I know.” She said as she set me on the bed and started to fingerfuck me.

I reached up to her breasts, making her smile and lean forward. I grabbed them and started to massage them as she put more fingers in me, making me moan as I stared out in disbelief on how good this feels, then her smile became wider.

“I know it feels good.” She said, then reached between her bed and pulled out a seven inch long dildo. “And so does this.”

I smiled as she turned it on and started to rub it on my clit, making me moan and push against it.

“You never masturbated before?” She asked.

“Not with a toy.” I said.

“Then I want you to have this.” She said, then she pulled her fingers out and shoved the toy deep into me, making it hit my back wall.

I yelped out, making her stare at me in worry.

“Tell me I didn't hit your back wall too hard.” She whined.

“No, it was just a shock.” I said.

She nodded and started to fuck me with the toy, making me close my eyes in pleasure, then I felt the toy stop moving as she climbed over me. I opened my eyes a second later and saw her putting her crotch over me as she stared at me between her legs. I smiled and reach up to her waist, then pulled her down. She pulled out the toy as I started to eat her out, making her let out a yelp.

“Wow, you really want that taco don't you?” She asked with a giggle.

“That actually does sound good.” I said. “Does it come with sour cream?”

She giggled again.

“If you eat long enough you'll find the sour cream.” She said.

“Then I better get to work.” I said and put my face in her slit to lick deep in her.

“Would you like to go on a ride while you eat that taco?” She asked.

“Sure.” I said as I never heard that one before.

She got off me as she sat on the edge of the bed, then grabbed me and struggled to pick me up.

“Tell me what you need me to do.” I said. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“We are going on the ride that’s called the sitting sixty-nine .” She said.

“I never heard of that ride.” I said in confusion.

She grinned mischievously.

“Then you're in for a treat.” She said as she went on the edge of the bed so her crotch was hanging over it. “Please don't fear me dropping you. Can you still do your handstand you like to do all the time when we were younger?”

I nodded and got off the bed, then performed a handstand as I looked at her. She grabbed me and picked me up quickly, then pulled my thighs over her shoulder to where her face was in my crotch and my face was on hers, then she wrapped her arms around me to prevent me from falling back.

“Wow I like this ride and it hasn't even started yet.” I said, making her giggle.

I started to eat her out as I wrapped my legs around her head for more support as she started to lick me, making me moan.

“Oh God, what a feeling.” I moaned, making her giggle.

“The wonders of creating rides.” She said.

A few minutes later, She let out several moans, then she came into my mouth, making me swallow it and lick her clean.

“I Finally found the taco's delicious sour cream.” I said with a giggle.

“Okay how about we take turns becoming a man now.” She said with a giggle.

“What?” I said In confusion.

She pulled me to the bed and I straighten out as she stood up, then walked to her closet. I saw her pull out a brand new strap-on toy, making me stare out in disbelief.

“You were planning this?” I asked.

“For another girl, not you.” She said. “But you offered, so I don't mind.”

I smiled and got on the edge of the bed.

“Can I take both holes?” She asked.

“Anything you want, you get.” I said.

A minute later, I felt her grab my ass, then I felt her push in my ass slowly, making me whine in pain.

“I’m sorry, did I not lube it well enough?” She asked.

“No it’s fine.” I moaned. “It’s just the thickness. Keep going.”

Once I took the whole thing, she started to fuck me, slowly at first, then when she started to hear my moans turn to pleasure, she started to fuck me faster. A few minutes later I felt my body relax with the pleasure.

“Okay brace yourself for the man’s ending.” She said.

“What.” I moaned.

Just as I said that I felt her push all the way in my ass just as a strong warm gush of liquid shoot deep in my colon.

“What the fuck was that!” I yelped and looked back.

“This is a hollow strap-on.” She said with a giggle as she showed me a cup of water. “I filled it with warm water, when you were getting out of the car. Did you like it?”

“I did.” I said with a smile.

“Good, go get a man after this and you will feel that, but more better since you will feel warm cock in you.” She said.

“No way.” I said. “I think I want you.”

“Sorry, I don't want this to be permanent.” She said. “That was the whole point of me using the strap-on. It was to make you like the feeling of a man's dick in you and feel him cum in you.”

“Then we will continue this until I find a boyfriend.” I said with a sigh. “Or until you find a girlfriend, then I’ll move out so she can move in.”

Kay stared at me in worry, then she nodded.

“You ready for the other hole?” She asked.

“Yes.” I said.

“Good, she said as she pulled out of me, then left the room to wash the toy.

Once she came back, she pushed me down on my back.

“Here is one of the best positions or so I hear.” She said as she got on top of me.

I stared at her as she grabbed the toy and push into my slit, making me moan as she touched my back wall, then she started to fuck me with it as I moan some more as she started to kiss me. I opened my mouth, making her smile as she started to french kiss me. After a few seconds of us kissing, she grabbed my breast and started to suck on a nipple.

“I still wish I had your small knobs than my huge jugs.” She said

“I’ve seen bigger.” I said with a smile, then it faded. “I feel like a child with these little things.”

“You're never a child to me.” She said.

“I know.” I moaned. “I’m going to cum soon.”

Kay smiled and reached down for the pump.

“Okay the man’s ending coming up.” Kay said. “This will put you over the edge.”

Just as she said that, she pushed in until she touch my back wall, then I felt a strong gush of warm water shoot deep into my womb, making me let out a moaning yelp as I felt myself cum with several more moans.

“God, that was heaven on earth.” I moaned as she pulled out and started to lick me clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
